Always and forever
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Rosella Conzalez is the love of Damon Salvatore's life.. well she thought that she was.


**So this is the one-shot I was talking about in my other TVD story.**

**If anyone likes it, then I will probably start writing a full story.**

** And it has different scenes, so don't get confused... :)**

* * *

1864

I laughed as I looked over my shoulder, seeing my best friend, my secret lover, running after me. Yes secret lover. If our parents would have fond out that we were together, in love.. it would have been a disaster. My father would have sent me back to spain.

I turned my eyes back in front of me and suddenly felt a pair of strong arms on my waist, lifting me up and twirling me around as he hugged me from back. I squealed and laughed, holding on to his arms to support myself.

When my legs touched the ground again, he turned me around and grabbed my face between his hands, bending down to kiss me on my lips. When he pulled away, his icy blue eyes were looking deep into my dark brown ones. His thumb caressed my rosy pink cheek and his lips were curled up into a smile. ''I love you, Rosella Conzalez.'' he whispered in a deep voice that sent shiver down my spine.

''I love you too, Damon Salvatore..'' I smiled as my fingers were holding his jackets collar. They moved up, touching his skin on his neck and locked together behind his neck, to pull his lips down again. ''Promise me, that nothing will happen between us.. no matter what.'' my voice came out as a weak whisper.

''Hey, Rosella..'' he made me to look into his eyes. ''Nothing will change my feelings towards you. You will always be the love of my life.'' he whispered, capturing my lips with his, sliding his hands down to my waist to pull me closer. When he broke the kiss between us, he smiled widely at me. ''I have a gift for you.. I can't give it to you on your birthday.. so I will give it now.''

He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on my palm. When my eyes looked at it, my lips were parted as the gasp came out. On my palm was lying a necklace. A teardrop shaped blue stone, lapis lazuli stone, which was held on the thin chain by rose backstraps.

''It truly is beautiful, Damon! Thank you so much!'' I smiled and he kissed my forehead, helping to put it on. When I turned back to him, he took my face between his hands and kissed me again.

Soon he pulled away and held me in a simple hug ''Always and forever, I will love you.''

''Always and forever.''

* * *

I pulled him into the shadows and looked at him with my eyes tearing up. ''Why are you with her?'' I whispered in a shaky voice.

''Rosella, do not cry, please. You know how much it hurts me to see you with tears in your eyes.'' he lifted my chin so I would look into his eyes.

I pulled his hand away from my face ''Don't you love me anymore?''

''How could you say that?''

''Because you are spending so much time with her... when you could be with me. Tell me, looking straight into my eyes, that you love me and not her..''

He bit his lip and I felt a tear escaping from the corner of my eye. Without looking back, I picked up my skirts and ran away from him, up the stairs and into the guest room, where I was staying.

* * *

I looked down at the water which was falling down from the cliff. My eyes were slowly closing as I thought about the letter I wrote, remembering each word.

''Dear Damon..'' my voice cracked when I used his name. ''You were the love of my life and you will always be the only one who I could love. But seeing you with her, makes me feel more pain that I could carry in my broken heart. What I wish to say is.. be happy, because I couldn't make you happy enough to love me always and forever like you said. This is my goodbye for you, my love. With love, always and forever, Rosella Conzalez.''

When my eyes were open again, they fell on the blue sky, which was slowly turning pink. My fingers were holding on to the pendant of my necklace as I took one step closer to the edge. One more and I would have fallen down to the water, down to my cold and wet death.

With tears running down my cheeks, I took that step and felt myself falling. The fall seemed endless and slow, but when the cold water dragged me to the bottom.. I didn't fight back, only closed my eyes, waiting for my death to come.

* * *

Something strong pressed down on my chest, making me cough and turn to my side as the water was pouring out of my lungs and mouth. I felt my throat burning, not because of the water, but because of the hunger inside of me. When I was on my back again, my eyes were looking up into grey eyes of a stranger.

''Are you alright, miss?'' he asked and I tried to sit up, but he pushed me down. Before he could say anything more, I grabbed his head and bit into his neck. Sweet and warm blood was running down my throat as he screamed in horror. No one could hear him, because we were in too deep of the forest.

Soon, when I realized what I was doing, I let him to fall on the ground, dead.

My eyes wer tearing up as I touched my lips.

The scent of blood made my throat burn more.

To want more.

* * *

I dragged myself around the forest, not even knowing where to go.

My heart ached in the pain of losing the love of my life. My throat burned as I wanted more blood. My head hurt, because I didn't know what was happening to me.

Suddenly some heavy footsteps were coming towards me and I turned around, my eyes meeting with a stranger eyes.

''Hello, love! What are you doing out here, alone?'' he spoke in a pleasant british accent.

''I should be dead..'' I whispered as I looked down at my bloody, muddy, ripped and wet dress.

His chuckle sent chills down my spine ''Well, love, you are. You see...'' he stepped closer to me and lifted my chin. ''You're a vampire now.. what's your name, love?''

''Rosella Conzalez.''

''The daughter of Alejandro, I presume.''

''How do you know my father?''

''I know that he's a werewolf.. love.. I'm a monster..'' he smiled as he looked deeper into my eyes. ''A different kind of monster.. I've gt some wolf.. I've got some vampire..''

''A hybrid?''

''You're a smart one.. I'll keep you.''

''I don't even know you..''

''The name..'' he smirked as he took my face between his hands. ''Is Klaus.'' with that, he turned my head to the side with full force, snapping my neck, sending me into the darkness.


End file.
